Miss You My Bummie
by Vanelfshawol
Summary: Siwon dan Kibum terpisahkan cukup lama karena Kibum yang memutuskan untuk vakum dari Super Junior. Siwon merindukkan Kibum. Namun, yang didapat Siwon saat bertemu dengan Kibum malah...? SiBum. BL. Another Warn inside.


**Miss You My Bummie**

By: Vanelfshawol

Cast/Pairing: **SiBum**, **[Friendship only]** **Junghoon(Prince Manager) X Siwon**

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Length: Oneshoot only

**Warn : It's a BoysLove with WEIRD, SUPER FAST, yet SIMPLE storyline, OOC too  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own the cast, but this story is purely from my thoughts, so please take out with credits.

_It's actually a story to celebrate SiBumLoveDay 2013, but kinda late. Sorry._

**-ENJOY-**

_Author's POV_

"Cut! Bagus sekali Siwon-ssi! Syuting kita akhiri disini, kerja bagus semuanya!"

"Kamshamnida!"

Namja tampan yang bernama Choi Siwon membungkukkan badannya kepada seorang sutradara—yang tak lain adalah rekan kerja di drama terbarunya. Siapa tak kenal Choi Siwon? Dia adalah aktor dan member boyband Super Junior yang berasal dari Korea Selatan. Bisa dibilang idol yang cukup sukses dengan segudang bakatnya.

Siwon yang kelelahan setelah syuting seharian, merasa kehausan, ia meraih sebotol air mineral—miliknya—dan meneguknya. Setelah rasa dahaga itu menghilang dari tenggorokannya, Siwon meletakkan kembali air mineral itu di meja yang berada di tempat syuting. Kemudian ia duduk sambil menopang dagunya. Dia menghela nafas, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Mungkinkah Siwon sedang memiliki masalah? Tetapi, masalah apa yang mungkin dimiliki seorang Choi Siwon. Sosoknya ini bisa dibilang sempurna—atau setidaknya itulah yang tampak di publik. Wajah tampan dengan bentuk tubuh ideal dan atletis, bakatnya yang luar biasa hebat dan ditambah lagi kondisi keuangannya yang termasuk sangat-sangat-sangatttt baik. Apa lagi yang kurang baginya?

Ah, ternyata segala sesuatu di dunia memang tidak ada yang sempurna. Siwon juga termasuk. Memang ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimiliki seorang Choi Siwon—dan ini yang menjadi masalah baginya. Cinta. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya orang yang dicintainya.

**-Miss You My Bummie-**

_Siwon's POV_

Haah, hari ini aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Yah, bukan berarti aku sering melihatnya juga. Aku sungguh-sungguh merindukan sosok namjachingu ini. Namjachingu eh? Aku memang namja, lantas mengapa? Bukankah cinta itu buta? Apa kalian tidak pernah dengar itu? Kalau kau ELF, fans Super Junior, atau shipper kami, kau pasti tahu Kim Kibum.

Kibum-KU—ehm—memutuskan untuk tidak beraktivatas atau vakum dari Super Junior—grup-ku—untuk sementara. Ya, sementara katanya, tetapi kapan ia akan kembali? Sudah bertahun-tahun aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Terkadang kami bertemu di lokasi syuting—Kibum juga seorang aktor. Terkadang itu termasuk jarang. Sekali pun bertemu, kami tidak bisa bermesraan layaknya sepasang kekasih—sebenarnya karena bersembunyi dari media—tapi percuma saja karena kami tidak akan bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Kibum memiliki kesibukan tersendiri, begitu pula aku. Sampai sekarang aku masih menunggunya. Yah, bila itu demi Kibum, aku rela menunggu meski bumi akan hancur sekali pun.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu. Sepertinya Kibummie tidak akan muncul disini. Oh, katakanlah bahwa aku cukup bodoh karena mengharapkan Bummie untuk muncul dan bodohnya...untuk menjemputku. Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Aku tak ingin Junghoon-hyung—managerku—berubah menjadi setan yang siap membunuhku karena telat besok pagi. Aku masuk ke dalam mobilku—tepatnya mobil Junghoon-hyung, aku tidak membawa mobilku hari ini—dan hanya memandang kelua, mendiamkan Junghoon-hyung yang sekarang ini sama diamnya denganku.

Mataku meneliti ruas-ruas jalan yang kulalui. Orang berlalu-lalang di trotoar. Bus yang berhenti menjemput penumpangnya dan sepasang kekasih yang manis. Seorang yeoja yang terbilang cantik dengan seorang namja yang manis—tunggu! I—itu bukankah Kibummie?! Memang ia sedang menyamar, tetapi tidak mungkin aku salah mengenal namjachinguku sendiri bukan?

"Hyung! Tolong berhenti sebentar!"

**-Miss You My Bummie-**

_Author's POV_

Siwon baru saja hendak turun dari mobil managernya saat melihat sosok yang sangat dicintainya. Ia ingin sekali turun dan memeluk seorang Kim Kibum. Namun, dengan cepat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Kedua mata Siwon seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia masih mencoba berpikir positif—berpikir bahwa yeoja itu hanya teman Kibum, karena ia percaya KibumNYA tak mungkin berkhianat—tapi apa yang didapatnya sekarang? Namjachingunya menggandeng tangan yeoja tersebut dan tersenyum dengan senyuman yang selalu membuat Siwon bisa 'menerkam'nya.

Semua ini kembali membawa Siwon ke beberapa hari yang lalu. Berita mengenai Kibum dan seorang yeoja yang tersebar luas di internet baru-baru ini. Sebenarnya Siwon tidak ingin mempercayai berita itu, tetapi pemandangan yang disuguhkan kepadanya ini benar-benar membuat Siwon sedikit percaya dengan beritanya—meski masih diliputi keraguan.

Siwon menarik tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu mobil dan kembali duduk diam. Junghoon, manager Siwon yang melihat perubahan raut wajah dari namja tampan itu seperti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Apalagi saat ia juga melihat seorang namja yang tak asing sedang berjalan bersama seorang yeoja dengan mesranya.

"Siwon-ah, boleh kujalankan mobilnya?"

"Ne hyung, jalankan saja..."

Junghoon kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Ini benar-benar bukan seorang Choi Siwon yang biasanya. Bagi Junghoon, Siwon tak mungkin bisa diam seperti ini. Mungkin hanya Kibum yang bisa membuat rekan kerjanya ini menjadi lebih...tenang? Meski dengan cara yang...

'Terserahlah' kata itu tercetak jelas di kepala Junghoon. Dengan mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan penumpang di mobilnya ini, Junghoon terus memacu mobilnya—dengan kecepatan yang normal. 'Meski harus kuakui, aku kasihan padanya' benak Junghoon kembali bersuara. Tak lama kemudian, mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak di kawasan Gangnam. Siwon turun dari mobil managernya.

"Gomawo hyung!"

"Ne, pastikan kau menyetir mobilmu sendiri! Untuk apa kau memiliki 3 mobil jika tidak kau gunakan.."

"Aish, baiklah hyung, Michael atau Gabriel?" sekedar informasi, itu nama mobil Siwon.

Junghoon terdiam, Siwon yang biasanya bangkit, "Terserah kau." Junghoon kembali menjalankan mobilnya tanpa mempedulikan seorang Choi Siwon.

Siwon terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Junghoon. Namun, akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk masuk dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Sepertinya Siwon masih—ehm, galau dengan masalahnya. Kim Kibumnya terlihat begitu bahagia berjalan bersama seorang yeoja. Apa Kibum sebenarnya terpaksa berpacaran dengannya? Siwon takut bahwa alasan Kibum menjadi namjachingunya hanya untuk menyenangkan para SiBum shipper.

Siwon mencengkram sprei-nya erat. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, hatinya sakit. Seorang Choi Siwon merasa takut. Ia tak ingin semua yang dipikirkannya itu benar. Dia mencintai Kim Kibum, sangat sangat cinta. Demi apa pun, Siwon rela melakukan apa saja demi Kibum. Apa saja! Catat itu. Siwon mulai terisak. Air matanya mulai jatuh. Jika di dunia ini ada yang bisa membuatnya menangis—benar-benar menangis—maka salah satunya adalah namjachingunya.

"Kibummie..."

**-Miss You My Bummie-**

TOK TOK TOK

"CHOI SIWON! BANGUNLAH!"

Suara teriakan dari managernya cukup kuat untuk membangunkan seorang pangeran yang masih terlelap setelah menangis semalaman. Tetapi tenang saja, itu tidak akan mengubah kodrat Siwon sebagai seorang seme—setidaknya di sini. Kedua kelopak mata yang indah itu terbuka. Siwon membawa tubuhnya—yang entah kenapa terasa berat baginya—dan menuju pintu. Pintu tersebut sudah terbuka dengan tidak elitnya oleh Junghoon yang benar-benar telah menjadi setan karena telatnya seorang Choi Siwon.

"Aish, cepat bersiap-siap! Kau ada jadwal syuting pagi ini! mengapa kau malah bersantai-santai?!"

"Ne hyung.." hanya terdengar nada malas yang menjawab omelan Junghoon.

Entah karena sudah terlatih atau apa, Siwon dapat selesai dengan tepat waktu. Sepertinya hari ini Choi Siwon masih memilih untuk tidak membawa Michael atau Gabriel. Ia memilih untuk—maaf—menumpang mobil Junghoon. Saat di mobil, Siwon tidak lagi memandang kosong jalanan, tetapi ia sibuk membetulkan make-up dimatanya yang terlihat bengkak—efek menangis. Junghoon langsung melajukan mobilnya, tetapi saat mengetahui kondisi Siwon, ia langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Tch, apa yang kau lakukan semalam Siwon-ah? Kau harus terlihat bagus dikamera hari ini!"

"Bukan apa-apa.."

"Jangan bilang kau menangis karena masalah Kibum yang kemarin.."

"..." Siwon terdiam, tak mampu menjawab Junghoon. Semua yang dikatakan managernya itu benar

Mengetahui reaksi Siwon, Junghoon menepuk pundaknya, "Kau ini, padahal kau seme, mungkin sebaiknya kau senang dan berterima kasih kepadaku, aku mengecek jadwal Kibum, ia akan syuting di tempat yang tidak jauh dari lokasi syutingmu."

Siwon membulatkan matanya. Rasanya ia ingin mengucapakan berjuta-juta terima kasih kepada Junghoon. Berarti dia akan bertemu Kibum sebentar lagi? Akhirnya ia memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan namjachingunya. Sekaligus meminta penjelasan Kibum.

**-Miss You My Bummie-**

_Siwon's POV_

Mwo? Bertemu Kibummie? Aish, mendengar namanya saja aku langsung mengingat kejadian kemarin. Aku merasa senang bisa bertemu dengannya, tetapi...aku juga ingin menangis. Tidak tidak tidak! Aku ini seme kan?! Aku ini seme!

Setelah membetulkan make-up di mataku yang membengkak ini, aku kembali memandang keluar jendela dan menatap jalanan. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, kami sampai di cafe yang terletak di sebelah sebuah taman. Ada beberapa staff di taman tersebut. Aku yakin itu tempat syuting Kibum.

Syuting dimulai. Aku mengambil beberapa adegan hari ini. Harus kuakui ini melelahkan. Terkadang terjadi sedikit kesalahan jadi kami harus mengulangnya lagi. Namun, aku harus berusaha untuk mempersingkat waktu syutingku. Jadwal Kibum tidak akan menungguku.

Tak terasa ini sudah sore. Aku bisa mendengar suara-suara di dekat taman. Sepertinya Kibum sudah selesai. Aku harus tetap fokus dan cepat menyelesaikan adegan terakhir ini. Aku kembali ke peranku dan selesai! Aku segara saja mengucapkan terima kasih ke semua kru. Segera saja aku langsung berlari keluar dari cafe. Kedua mataku menangkap sosok yang hendak naik ke sebuah van hitam, Bummie-KU!

"KIM KIBUM!"

Aku berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluk Kibum. Aku tak peduli lagi soal berjuta pasang mata yang menatap kami. Biarkan saja media mengetahui hal ini. Kibum sepertinya terkejut karena tiba-tiba dipeluk. Ia menoleh ke arahku, wajah manisnya itu, ingin rasanya aku menciumnya dan menyentuhnya.

"Si..Siwon..?"

"Junghoon-hyung, pinjam kunci mobilmu!"

Entah apa ini, Junghoon-hyung tidak mengomeliku. Ia langsung melemparkan kunci mobilnya. Mungkin dia tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Aku menarik Kibum dan masuk ke dalam mobil managerku. Bisa kudengar manager Kibum yang sibuk meneriakiku. Kibum? Tentu saja dia menolak, bagaimana pun, ia masih punya jadwal. Aish, biarkanlah aku melepas rindu kepada namjachingu-ku ini! Aku langsung menjalankan mobilku meski masih diiringin omelan Kibum.

"Choi Siwon, hentikan mobilnya! Aku masih punya jadwal syuting!"

"Kau tak suka pergi denganku?"

"Baiklah, apa ini karena yeojachingu barumu?"

**-Miss You My Bummie-**

_Author's POV_

Kibum membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Siwon barusan. Darimana ia bisa tahu tentang yeoja itu? Kibum terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tahu Siwon sedang marah padanya.

"JAWAB KIM KIBUM!"

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU!"

Kibum tak terima dibentak oleh namja yang—bisa dikatakan—menculiknya. Namun, tahukah Kibum hal ini malah membuat Siwon ingin mati di tempat? Hatinya hancur, semua kepercayaan Siwon kepada Kibum yang selama ini dipertahankannya terasa hilang begitu saja. Kibum tak pernah seperti ini padanya.

"Jadi...dia memang yeojachingmu yang BARU?" suara Siwon bergetar, ia tekankan sedikit di kata baru.

Mendengar suara Siwon, Kibum pun menatapnya. Tidak biasanya Siwon seperti ini. Kibum hampir tak percaya saat melihat mata Siwon yang sembab dan juga...bengkak?

"Wonnie..? Ada apa..? Matamu terlihat bengkak.."

"Menurutmu..?" suara Siwon terdengar lirih.

"..." Kibum terdiam mendengar jawaban Siwon. "Maafkan aku wonnie...aku...membentakmu.."

"...Gwaenchana."

Kibum tahu Siwon sedang menahan tangisnya sekarang. Namun, sebuah pertanyaan masih berngiang di kepala Kibum. Darimana Siwon mengetahui soal yeoja itu? Kibum hanya terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hingga tak lama kemudian, mereka berhenti di depan rumah yang terletak di kawasan gangnam itu—rumah Siwon. Siwon turun dari mobilnya dan mebukakkan pintu mobil tempat Kibum duduk.

"Turunlah, kita bicara di dalam..."

Kibum menuruti kata Siwon dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Suasana rumah Siwon masih sama seperti terakhir kali Kibum berkunjung. Kibum rindu suasana ini. Semua canda, tawa, tangis sampai—ehm—bercinta, pernah terjadi di rumah ini. Namja manis itu langsung menggeleng kepalanya, mengusir semua 'pikiran-pikirannya'. Siwon hanya menatap Kibum dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan namja yang lebih muda darinya ini?

"Wae?"

"Bu—bukan apa-apa..." Kibum hanya tergagap, tidak mungkin dia bilang bahwa dia baru saja berpikiran yang..yah.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Air putih saja..."

Meninggalkan seorang Kim Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Siwon menuju ke arah dapur dan menuangkan 2 gelas air putih—untuk mereka berdua. Siwon menghela nafasnya. Ia sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Siwon akan meminta penjelasan Kibum. Namja tampan ini sudah siap bila harus mengakhiri hubungan dengan namjachingu yang sangat dicintainya. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya siap juga, akan memakan waktu lama untuk Siwon agar bisa melupakan Kibum—jika seandainya mereka benar-benar putus—dan mungkin ia akan mendengar lagu dari penyanyi Adele yang berjudul Someone Like You untuk menemani galaunya nanti. Setelah ia rasa sedikit lebih siap, Siwon kembali ke tempat Kibum berada—ruang tamu.

Siwon menaruh kedua gelas air putih itu di atas meja dan mengeluarkan iPhone-nya ia mencari sesuatu di benda itu sebelum menyerahkannya kepada Kibum, "Ini, bacalah.."

Namja manis di samping Siwon hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat menatap layar iPhone itu. Bagaimana tidak, sebuah artikel yang berisi tentang Kibum beserta seorang yeoja terpampang jelas. Kibum menatap Siwon dengan tatapan kaget. Siwon? Namja itu hanya menatap Kibum dengan sedih.

"Berita itu sudah beredar di internet beberapa hari yang lalu. Awalnya aku tidak begitu percaya dengan gossip itu, aku hanya berpikir bahwa yeoja itu adalah temanmu. Namun, secara tidak sengaja aku melihat kalian berdua kemarin, ka—kalian tampak begitu...mesra. Aku hanya butuh penjelasanmu Kibum-ah.."

'_Kibum-ah'_ Kibum tak percaya Siwon akan memanggilnya seperti itu, bukan _'Kibummie'_ seperti biasanya. Ini berarti Siwon benar-benar serius akan ucapannya. Kibum menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Melihat reaksi Kibum, Siwon menghela nafas, sepertinya dia benar-benar akan mendengarkan lagu Adele, "...Aku...bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak tahan lagi denganku, jadi—"

"CUKUP, JANGAN LANJUTKAN KALIMATMU!" Kibum langsung memotong kalimat Siwon.

Siwon cukup kaget mendapat reaksi seperti itu. "...Wonnie-hyung babo..." sumpah demi semua mobil Siwon, KIBUM TERLIHAT SANGAT IMUT SEKARANG—setidaknya bagi Siwon. Dengan wajah menunduknya, mulutnya yang sedang bergumam dengan sedikit mengerucut. Kim Kibum yang terkenal _cool_ menunjukkan sisi imutnya. Meski situasi sedang begini, Kibum selalu terlihat lucu di mata Siwon.

"Mwo? A—Aku babo?" sambil menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Kibum, Siwon menunjukkan wajah derp-nya.

"Ne! Apa kau tidak percaya lagi padaku?! Dengarkan aku, yeoja ini, Lee Hyojung, adalah seseorang yang dikenalkan kedua orangtuaku."

"Aku percaya padamu, snow white, bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang, hanya saja kejadian kemarin, apa kau...mencintainya..?"

"...Dasar babo, babo, babo!" Kibum langsung menghambur ke pelukan Siwon. Nah, mungkin Kim Kibum hanya bisa seperti ini jika sudah bersama Siwon.

"Eh?" Siwon hanya bingung melihat tingkah uke-nya. Meski tangannya langsung memeluk tubuh namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Babo, kau sendiri tahu aku tidak mungkin menyukai seorang yeoja! Untuk namja sekalipun, aku hanya mencintaimu! Tahukah kau bertapa depresinya aku karena tidak bertemu denganmu hyung? Itulah mengapa orangtuaku mengenalkan Hyojung padaku, tapi tetap saja..."

"Jinja?" Siwon masih tak percaya tentang kalimat yang dilontarkan Kibum, ini terdengar bagai simfoni terindah yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar Siwon sekali dalam seumur hidup—mengingat Kibum-NYA jarang bermanja padanya seperti ini.

"haah...," Kibum mulai menormalkan emosinya, bisa dibilang sedikit kembali ke Kibum yang biasanya, "..Aku memang kencan beberapa kali dengannya. Itu pun atas permintaan orangtuaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyukainya. Kemarin adalah kencan terakhirku dengannya, Hyojung memang menyukaiku dan kemarin juga, aku berkata yang sejujurnya padanya. Hyojung yang memintaku untuk menggenggam tangannya dan menemaninya untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Kibummie..." Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Kibum

"Ne?" Kibum membalas panggilan Siwon.

"Saranghae..." Siwon mendekap Kibum.

"Nado hyung..."

"Kibummie..." panggil Siwon lagi.

"Hm?" balas Kibum sambil memjamkan matanya.

"Kau mau menginap malam ini?" Siwon tersenyum...lebih tepatnya...menyeringai..?

"Eh? Boleh saja..."

"Bersiaplah Bummie!"

Siwon menarik Kibum menuju kamarnya. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua. Jarak boleh memisahkan kedua namja ini. Namun percayalah, SiBum akan tetap bersama. For now and forever.

**Omake :**

"Siwonnie! Ja—jangan begitu!" terdengar suara Kibum dari kamar Siwon

"Diamlah bummie...percaya saja padaku..." suara Siwon yang lembut terdengar sedang menenangkan Kibum.

"aa...a...AH!" terdengar pekikkan Kibum

"...Maaf Bummie..."

"ARGH, JIKA SAJA KAU MENURUTI KATAKU, PASTI TEMBAKAN TERAKHIR TIDAK AKAN MELESET!"

Ternyata mereka berdua begadang hanya untuk bermain 'Angry Bird'. Yang mengusulkan ini tentu saja seorang Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum entah mengapa cukup heboh. Yah, selamat bersenang-senang SiBum!

_**THE END**_

A/N :

Sebenarnya FF ini mau saya post pas SBLD 2013 kemarin, sayangnya karena beberapa kesibukan saya, jadi tidak sempat buat post FF ini. ^^ Untuk FF Idol, belum bisa saya lanjutkan alasannya karena...ide saya mentok. #dibunuh #mati #belumdikremasi #kemudianbangunlagi

Last, Review please? ^^ #kabur SALAM JETLEG! #ditabokSiwon


End file.
